Little Gods
by PsychicDreams
Summary: Sometimes it was hard to tell if it was all Loki that got the two of them into trouble.


Loki peered around the corner cautiously. He didn't know where Thor had gone and it made him nervous. He liked to know what was going on around him at all times. The small six year old wasn't comfortable leaving the royal wing of the palace without someone, as the last time he had done that, he had gotten very, very lost and somehow ended up in the dungeon. It hadn't helped that he'd heard, after he'd been found, that when he had been missing, Thor had gone on a mini rampage. He had been absolutely uncontrollable, insisting that his father do something right then and he didn't care what else had to be done that day or that minute.

"Where are you going?"

He spun at hearing the ten-year-old's voice and smiled. "Thor! I didn't see you in your room!"

Thor shrugged. "Where are you going?" he asked again.

Loki didn't insist on knowing where Thor was, so long as he was there right then. "I was looking for you."

"You want to see the rest of the palace?" Thor offered and by the way he fiddled with his hands, he was itching to be moving. "I'll be right with you this time."

He eyed his brother cautiously. Despite how close they were, it had happened more than once that Thor got distracted by something and left him behind. "…Okay."

Thor grabbed his hand and tugged him from the royal wing, but even the eight year old could tell after a few sharp turns that this wasn't about showing him the palace. Clearly Thor had a destination in mind. They exited the palace doors and hurried down the stairs into the city, but nothing slowed his brothers' steps until they reached the rainbow bridge that they had been forbidden to cross by their father. Thor turned to look at him and Loki suddenly understood what he wanted.

Loki didn't feel the fear that he probably should have. Instead he nodded eagerly and cast the mastered cloaking spell his mother had taught him not a week before. It wouldn't last long, but it didn't need to. They ran across as fast as they could, only slowing when they reached near the Bifrost. Heimdall had his back to them. Thor eyed the sword the man held almost enviously, but Loki had noticed the suspiciously sword-shaped recess in the platform he stood at. He gestured to his brother, who moved to the side.

Concentrating hard, he felt his fingers sizzle with magic. It took a lot of energy to do what he wanted, but the image of their father appeared, walking briskly forward toward Heimdall. The man turned and bowed respectfully. Loki's brow furrowed as he struggled to make the illusion remain solid and capture his father's voice. "Open the Bifrost, Heimdall."

"To where, sir?"

Heimdall was looking at the older man oddly and he knew he had to make this quick. Thor was shrugging at him and Loki said the first name that came to mind: "Midgard." The only reason he'd picked it was because it had been the last world he'd been reading about before going to bed the night before.

Despite a pause on Heimdall's part, looking closely at Odin, he slowly slid his sword into the recess. Soon the Bifrost began to spin and Thor grabbed his hand, pulling Loki forward into the sudden beam. Loki barely had the thought in mind to make sure Odin appeared to go with them when they disappeared to Asgard.

They landed on a rocky shore near an ocean, a stiff wet breeze hitting them. Nearby was a forest and there didn't seem to be any sign of civilization. Some fog was clinging to the beach and a rotted, short wooden pier was nearby. A rope was still tied to one post, but the other end was in the water and unattached to any boat.

Loki abruptly sat down as he realized just how dizzy he was. He felt drained and exhausted after his magic use. He had never tried to do so many things at once and keeping up their cloak and mimicking his father had taken too much from him.

"Loki?" Thor asked, kneeling next to him.

"M'fine," he muttered.

In the quiet of the area the sound of crunching stones caught their attention. He looked up at the same time as Thor to see several burly men slowly bearing down on them. Loki felt fear grip his heart because he knew that his magic was useless right then. Thor, always the brave idiot, stepped between his brother and those approaching them.

"What do you want?" he demanded, as if they weren't armored and wearing weapons.

The one in front, with sandy blonde hair and a thick beard, raised an eyebrow. "Children, here?" He glanced around, but there was no sign that either he or Thor had come with anyone. The wolves are dangerous and they'll be hunting soon. Come with us."

"No," Thor said, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest a bit.

Said man rolled his eyes and turned to his companions. "Bring them to the tents."

The oldest one that had his hair in braids and more than a few strands of silver reached for him, but Thor ducked and kicked at his shin. He grunted in pain and tried again. Loki pushed himself to his feet, ready to help, but yelped as the leader grabbed him around the waist and picked him up. His sound of alarm caught Thor's attention. Thor spun to look at him and suddenly stubbornness was replaced by anger. A clap of thunder almost deafened them and lighting rippled through the now quickly darkening sky.

"Let Loki go!"

"We have to get to the tents before this storm hits."

"There was no sign of a storm before, Leif! This is unnatural!"

"What's your point?" he argued back with the youngest man as the older one managed to grab Thor by the shoulders and hoist him up.

"The sky was clear before we met the children. Leave them here!"

Thor bit at the man, who grunted in pain, but kept his grip firm and they went heading back down the beach from where they'd come. Thor was like a captured, wild animal as he struggled and it took both men to hold him still. Thankfully for their kidnappers, it was a short trip but even then the rain had started lash down in great sheets. They hurried into the big tent, a large ship tethered nearby, and Leif unceremoniously dropped Loki.

The other men did the same, and Thor all but tackled his brother, wrapping his arms protectively around the black-haired boy. "Touch my brother again and I'll really hurt you," he hissed, thunder rumbling ominously outside the thin walls.

"He's a strong kid," the older warrior commented, sitting down near the fire.

"You can admire him, Dagur; I got a foot in the gut from him."

"Stop complaining, Bjorn. I'm tired of hearing it."

Before the two could get further into the argument, five more warriors hurriedly entered the tent. They carried two carcasses with them. They were dripping with water and laughing, jostling, and suddenly the fairly large tent seemed to be cramped with little room to walk or breathe. Loki yelped as he was almost trodden on, bringing the other men's attention to them.

"Children? Where did you find _those_? Steal them?"

"We're not all like you, Johann. If you want children so badly, find yourself a willing woman!"

Leif crouched in front of them. "What's your name, boys?"

Before they could answer, a roar split the air, followed by a whinny that both recognized. The tent was throw back with the force of a sudden gale despite the fact that as soon as that sound appeared, the rain had stopped almost instantly. The men surrounded the two boys, but Loki could see through their legs six white hooves.

Towering above the men on the horse was none other than the Allfather, dressed head to toe in armor. He looked ready to kill and leveled Gungnir at Leif. "Step aside."

"Who are you?"

"Odin Borson, Allfather of Asgard. To you, I am nothing other than a _god_ and I _demand_ that you move!" There was a stunned silence, but no one moved and Odin's remaining eye filled with wrath. He lifted his spear, clearly ready to kill when Thor shoved through the legs, one hand gripping onto Loki's and keeping him moving even though the younger boy just wanted to sleep.

"Father!"

"Father?" Leif demanded, moving aside just as the small blonde blur worked his way free and ran over to the horse.

Odin immediately dismounted and checked them both over before picking up Loki. "What happened to your brother?"

"I don't know. He just fell down after we got here."

"Just tired," he whispered, snuggling into his father's arms.

"You've used too much magic." His eye promised them punishment as soon as they were home. "Heimdall! Activate the Bifrost!" He turned to the flabbergasted men. "You are lucky my sons were unharmed."

Before Loki could hear the response, he found himself asleep. Just before his world faded to black, he made a mental note to make sure he didn't pass out next time because that was fun.


End file.
